Presently, in any embedded systems which have wireless as well as wired or Ethernet connectivity, when deployed in general enterprise level local area network, it is difficult to detect which devices are plugged into a local area network and, thusly, difficult to estimate whether a device is connected to an Ethernet, or a wireless system. Consequently, there may be no specific mechanism by which a particular device can be termed as a MASTER device or a SLAVE device, thereby complicating an effort to establish a MASTER SLAVE architecture possessing end to end connectivity.
One problem with the establishment of such a network is that it cannot be established randomly as network dynamics may change continuously.
Another problem with such network is limited transmission range of the wireless unit; in such a scenario, there is need of more than one MASTER device to control one or more SLAVE devices for end to end connectivity.
In view of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an automatic network discovery, establishment and maintenance mechanism to establish end to end connectivity using minimal resources of an enterprise network.